The New Blue Spirit
by Lothlorienx
Summary: When Zuko threw his mask, The Blue Spirit, into Lake Laogai, the last thing he expected was for it to resurface. But it did. It was found by a water bender named Isuke, living in Ba Sing Se, and she becomes the next Blue Spirit. ON HIATUS.


Lake Laogai had long since been abandoned, with not a soul venturing near the place. The Dai Li agents would never come back, that much Isuke knew, so she felt no fear as she went to the lake that night. She streaked across the grassy hills, nothing but a dark blur in the night. The moon was half full, painting a streak of light across the lake.

It was bigger than Isuke remembered, but it was probably just her mind playing tricks on her.

Or perhaps it was the fact that she had never come here before at night. But with everything that had been happening lately, she felt that the night would be the best time to come back to Lake Laogai.

She waterbended herself into the lake water, letting it pool around her body and leaving her a big air pocket. Her feet and legs were submerged though, and the water cut through her warm garments and chilled her legs. She lit the light she had brought with her, careful to keep the flame out of the currents of water she was struggling to control.

It was hard to do two things at once.

She swam around for the entrance tunnel in the dark, completely unsure of where it was now. Usually, she had to bright sunlight to help her navigate through the late, but now she was left in the dark. And she wasn't sure of where she was. She stayed close to the surface, just in case her strength or her will failed her.

Not that she thought it would.

Things had become critical now.

The flame from the light beamed out into the dark tunnels of water Isuke kept creating, but she couldn't find the tunnel. For the life of her, she could not find the entrance to the tunnel. But it haunted her, to know that she was so close and yet so far from the place she needed to be.

She sighed, almost fed up with this search.

But there was one last thing that Isuke knew. That deep deep down, down to the very bottom of the lake, the surface layer of that earth, if it could be broken away, would lead straight down into the Dai Li's hidden lair. The wheels in her head began to turn as she sunk herself down further to the bottom of the lake, trying to keep a calm head.

She was planning it all out now. Somehow, with her waterbending, she would break the layer of earth that separated her from the underground tunnels, and then jump in. She would freeze the water up so she wouldn't flood the tunnels completely. Once she was in, she would get what she needed, and go. Isuke figured that from the inside of the tunnels, she would know where to go from there. She had been in there many times before, so she would know the way. And it had to be far easier than trying to find your way in from the surface world at night.

The lights they had all along the abandoned corridors still glowed, for some reason. They wouldn't give out, she hoped.

Down Isuke went, down, down, to the bottom. The flame started guttering, threatening to go out. _No, no, _Isuke thought, trying to keep the flame strong and bright. _Why is it acting up like this? _She knew she could relight it; she had an entire box of matches with her. But she didn't want to trying waterbending and lighting up a lantern again. And at this depth, it could be deadly.

She stopped to nurse the flame back to strength, then continued on.

At last, after many stressful moments, she hit the ground of the lake. Carefully, she set the lantern of the ground, giving her full attention to her waterbending. She was at a great depth, and her muscles were strained from the weight of containing so much water. Or, she thought, she was scared.

She squeezed her eyes shut, chiding herself. She shouldn't be scared. Sweat started to bead around her forehead. Opening her eyes, she saw a dark shadow playing across the lake bed.

Carefully, she moved closer to the dark shadow, brining the lantern with her.

Once she got a good look at it, she saw that it was a mask. Still clean, but looking more than a little worn. A devilish mask, painted blue and white, tusks protruding from the mouth, and vacant black eyes that stared out at nothing. Isuke liked the mask, it was pretty, she thought, and well made. She didn't know how long it had been at the lake bottom, but it looked to be in good quality.

Forgetting everything, she picked the mask up.

And that was where she failed.

All the water that she had been containing closed in around her, crushing her. The lantern was crushed and washed away, the warm light forever gone. The water smacked Isuke, nearly driving all the air out of her lungs. She wanted to scream. She was at a greater depth than she had originally thought, and the weight of so much water was closing in on her, squeezing her till she felt like she was dying.

Still, Isuke clutched at the mask. Summoning the last strength that she had in her, she moved the water away from her, creating another air pocket for herself. That was when she could catch her breath. Her lungs hurt, and she winced in pain. Cold and soaking wet, she shivered in the darkness around her. Seeing nothing.

Nothing but complete blackness at this level. It was slightly terrifying.

_The water tunnel, _Isuke remembered. The water tunnel, a torrent of water surrounding her body and pushing her wherever she willed herself to go. And go quickly. In a panic, she threw the blue mask into her bag, struggling with the clasps before finally closing them. Using both hands, she pulled the water in and around herself, creating the spinning motion quickly and keeping her pocket of air around her face. Like a bullet, she sprung forth, out of the deep dark lake, and into the freezing night air.

The shore reached her with a pound. She fell hard up against the rocky earth, moaning in pain. Water drenched her clothes and hair, and the ground around her was soaked with lake water that ran down the hills like streams.

She stayed there for a minute, collecting her wits and trying to push back the pain.

With a groan, she pushed herself upright, standing once more. Her legs felt weak, and she was walking slowly. The only thing that could keep her going was her willpower. She had to make it back to her house. She just had to.

But then again, she thought, looking at the ground. The grass was long and soft, probably cushy. It swayed gently in the fresh breeze. In the dark, the stars shone so brightly. Isuke thought about giving up right there, falling into the soft flowing grass and spend the night looking up at the stars above her. It was such a dreamy thought.

Her footsteps stilled.

She ran her fingers through the long, uncut grass, feeling whether or not it would be good for sleeping. It was plenty thick, it could hide her well, she thought. She could just lay down in the dirt and cover herself up with the thick grass, unseen.

_But if I can see the stars, can't they see me?_

It was a random, sleep-derpived though, but one that scared her enough to get her moving again. She willed her feet to move, one in front of the other, making them lead her back to her house. But as slow as she was going, she felt like she was making no progress. Still wincing in pain, she trekked her way all the way back.

Her house rose up from the inky blackness in a warm glow, alight with lanterns glowing. Isuke nearly cried when she saw it; her relief was so great.

_Just a little more ways to go._

She stumbled onward through the thick grass, nearly tripped when it ended. She caught her balance just in time, not falling face first and soaking wet into the dirt. Thick droplets of water trailed behind her, staining the ground as she walked. Isuke didn't think about having to have an excuse for coming home this way; her sister never really asked questions. And her brother was far too gullible, he would believe anything she might say in the morning.

She made it up onto the porch, knocking on the door just before she collapsed.

Right into her sister's arms.

"Isuke," she said, stunned. She pulled her inside, kicking the door shut behind them.

Isuke didn't know what happened next, but she remembered warmth, and blankets, and sleep. And her sister's stare, right in front of her face, looking down at her with emotion she was too tired to see.


End file.
